


Divinty

by 2b_ornot_2b4ever



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1910s, 1920s, Angst, Ballet, F/M, Family, First Love, Post-World War I, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2b_ornot_2b4ever/pseuds/2b_ornot_2b4ever
Summary: When her past caught up to her, she realised she had no where left to run.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1.

Alice kept her head down as she hurried along the streets of Birmingham. Though it was her first time back in nearly 12 years, she knew better than to let her guard down here. She could feel herself shrink underneath the weight of their stares. "To be fair", she thought to herself, "I suppose it's quite an unusual sight".

"Oi Sister!". Against her better judgement she stopped and looked back. She saw a group of men drinking and laughing as one of the men stumbled towards her. "Come here and make a holy man out of me!" he called out as the rest of his friends laughed and cheered. Alice grew nervous as she began to pick up her pace.  
She looked over her shoulder and much to her dismay, the man was now aggressively pursuing her. "Oh don't be like that, sweetheart! I don't bite unless you want me to". Without even looking, she turned down the next street trying to shake him, only to find it was not an escape but a dead end.

"Shit!" she quietly cursed. She felt tears pricking her eyes as she felt overwhelmed by an immediate sense of dread. Caught off guard, she was pinned against the wall, now coming face to face with her attacker.

"See? That wasn't so difficult now, was it?" he taunted her, she could smell the stench of alcohol with every word he spoke. She tried to free herself from his grasp as he lifted her habit. "I'm sure you're quite beautiful underneath that robe of yours". With tears streaming down her face, she began to feel something she had tried to not to feel in a long time; cold, unbridled rage. In one swift action, she kicked him in between his legs, sending him stumbling back. "You bitch!" he cursed at her, moving in on her again.

"You insolent pig!" she screamed right back at him as she began swinging, getting a few good punches in. "Did you think just because I'm a nun that all my fight went away?! Is that what you thought?!". She grabbed her suitcase she'd dropped in the struggle with both her hands, swinging it swiftly, colliding with his face, sending him crumbling to the ground. "May you burn in hell you utter bastard!" she sobbed. And for a moment everything was silent as she realised what she had done. She reached into her the purse she kept tied to her belt and pulled her carton of cigarettes and matchbook. She shakily brought a cigarette to her lips but her trembling hands kept her from striking the match.

"Looks like you're still one hell of a fighter". She looked up to see someone she thought she'd never see again standing next to her. He looked down and took the matchbook out of her hand. "Here, let me help you" he assured her as he lit her cigarette. She took a drag and gave him a small, shy smile.

"I missed you Tommy".

"Well, it has been quite a while hasn't it?" he shot back with a colder expression than she was expecting. She cowered under his gaze, she knew he was right. She looked away from him so he wouldn't see her trying to hold back unwarranted tears, not terribly sure if it was from the attack or the surprise.

"I'm sorry". He simply sighed.

"Come on, you look like you could use a drink.", he extended his arm so she could take it. Alice just nodded and accepted his gracious offer. Walking arm in arm with Thomas Shelby was something she never thought she'd ever have the chance to do again. It was like nothing had changed between them, that they hadn't fallen out the last time they'd seen each other. For a moment they were just Tommy and Al, two kids not yet ruined by the world. "Here it is, just as you remember it". Alice smiled at the familiar sight of the Garrison.

"And no worse for wear I see". They both chuckled as Thomas walked up the Garrison's steps. Alice pulled him back. "I can't go in there" she leaned closer. "People will talk," she whispered nervously, looking around. Thomas gently put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"No one will say anything when they remember who you are". She glared at him but followed him into the pub. While Thomas talked to the barmaid, Alice observed the room. It was filled to the brim with people boisterously chatting, too busy to even notice her, to which she was grateful for.

"Probably all headed to St. Andrews later" she concluded, thinking of the nearby football pitch.

"Let's go" Thomas told her, taking her out of her thoughts and she followed suit. Walking out, he handed her a bottle of rum.

"Well, it's nice to know you still remember how I take it" she teased as she unscrewed the bottle and knocked back the drink. Thomas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not all for you. The rest is for Arthur".

"Oh?"

"He got roughed up pretty badly by some copper earlier". He answered shortly. She raised an eyebrow to this. She knew the police were in Thomas's back pocket, always had been with the peaky blinders.

"So where is this new copper from?" Alice pressed on. He smirked at her, knowing she was still as clever as when they first met.

"He's an inspector from Belfast. He's here looking for something,". She stopped and looked at him, trying to read him. She got close to him and whisper,

"And the great Mr. Shelby knows exactly what that inspector is looking for, doesn't he?". She pulled away, seeing his expression and nodded understandingly. "I want to see him".

"Who?".

"Arthur. If he's badly hurt, I can help. I'm trained, you know,". He said nothing and walked away. He turned back to her.

"Aren't you coming?". She smiled and ran to catch up to him.


	2. 2.

Alice wrung her hands as she followed Thomas through the house. Just being in the familiar house made her anxious and she had yet to see anyone else. "What would they say? After all this time?" She stewed over. She stood in the doorway keeping her head down as Thomas handed Arthur the bottle of rum and began to clean up his face.

"What the fuck did you bring the nun for? You don't just bring outsiders to family business!". John snapping at Thomas, gesturing towards Alice. She turned to John and simply smiled.

"Have I been gone that long that I am no longer considered family to you John?" she teased as John just stood there shocked, mouth agape. She just laughed as both Ada and Polly ran to embrace her tightly. "Well, it's nice to know you all haven't changed at all".

"You clearly have" Ada joyfully quipped back. Alice felt a pang of heartache. She knew Ada meant no harm by her words, but her guilt shadowed her, waiting for the right moment to engulf her and never letting go. She gave them both a small smile as she walked over to sit across Arthur. "Still trouble I see Arthur", she mused as she assessed the damage done to his face. "Nothing too serious but the split above your eye is quite deep, it will have to be stitched". Polly handed her a needle and thread. Alice thanked her and nimbly got to work.

"It's nice to have you back Al" he told her, wincing as he chuckled. "Such a shame you got married, to God that is."

"I haven't said my vows yet. See?", she played with her veil. "It's all white because I'm just a novice,".

"Well, who would have thought our Al would one day grow up to be a fucking nun".

As soon as he said, she could feel it, the darkness creeping up on her. She didn't respond as she dug out of her purse a small jar of salve, placing it on the table as she abruptly stood up. "Use this twice a day to keep it from getting worse."

"I should go." she said flatly, looking at Thomas. "They'll be cross with me".

"Polly will walk with you," Thomas instructed.

"It's okay, I'll be alright". She attempted to assure him.

"No, it won't be or have you forgotten what happened to you earlier today?" he barked at her. Alice just stared at him, trying to understand what exactly he was doing. Polly broke the silence.

"It's no trouble Alice," she took Alice's arm, leading her away from Thomas. "It will give us a chance to catch up,". Alice smiled at Polly gratefully as they walked out of the house. "So, what brought you back to Birmingham?". Alice lit a cigarette, taking a drag and sighed.

"They sent me here to work in the school. The nuns thought it would be best if I were to leave the convent for a while before I take my vows,".

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong". Polly scoffed.

"Cut the shit Alice. I practically raised you when you were here, I know when you're lying". Alice said nothing, trying to avoid Polly's hard gaze. Polly sighed, dropping the subject, allowing them to continue walking in an uncomfortable silence.

"This is me," Alice told Polly, pointing to the small, rickety flat in front of them. "Usually they'd have us stay in another abbey or even the institution we're working in but given the current circumstances, this is much safer for all of us", Polly raised an eyebrow as she bore into Alice's soul.

"You know that one day you will tell me everything" she stated sharply.

"I can't, not yet", Alice whispered, shuffling her feet. Truth was she wanted nothing more than to tell Polly, hell, to tell anyone but she was scared. The darkness she felt had consumed her so wholly, she couldn't infect anyone else, much less the ones that had once had loved her. Polly pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you doing this?". Alice pulled away and just looked at her remorsefully.

"Because this is what I deserve for my transgressions,". Polly continued to look at her and then nodded. "They're probably expecting me," continued Alice, changing the subject. She turned to leave but Polly held onto her arm.

"Alice, you can always come to us".

"I know". Alice tightly smiled. "Thank you, for everything.". She climbed the front steps and fiddled in her purse for the key the mistress of novices had given her. She opened the door, took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Hello?" She called out, seeing if anyone was still here. She tentatively walked into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table.

"You're late Sister Nicholas," the mother superior sternly reprimanded as she rose from her chair. Alice kneeled and kissed the Reverend Mother's outstretched hand.

"Please forgive me Reverend Mother. I had quite a difficult time managing the city" she timidly explained. The Reverend Mother seized her arm ruthlessly pulling her up.

"Then I expect the next time you will be more conscientious of your needed punctuality". She continued to stare Alice down. "If you continue this disobedience I can promise you, you won't make it to take your vows, I'll see to it myself". She let go of her arm. "You're to be at the school at 5 o'clock tomorrow morning for Lauds and Mass. After that you will be shown to your classroom". She opened the door to leave, sharply glaring at her . "And Sister Nicholas, don't forget why exactly you're here." Once she had left, Alice let out a sigh of relief and climbed the stairs to her room. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the paint flaking off the ceiling, letting her mind slowly drift away. She closed her eyes as she embraced it.

She was back on stage dancing her black swan pas de deux. The music was comforting as she and her partner seemed to float through the air. After all, this was second nature to her. But slowly the orchestral melody was overtaken by the sounds of death, destruction, and chaos. Her eyes shot open as she took a deep breath and shakily sighed. She curled up into a ball as everything came crashing down, knowing that nothing had changed and there was nothing she could do except pretend that it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Thank you so much for reading. I apologize in advance if my writing is grammatically incorrect or historically inaccurate, English isn't my first language and no matter how much research I do, sometimes Google does not have all the answers. Nevertheless, I hope you're all enjoying it so far and don't be a stranger; I love hearing people's thoughts and feedback.


End file.
